1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to the field of recycling of used cooking oils in general, and to recycling of used cooking oils by means of their processing together with a pod including substances of the wax type and similar, in particular.
2. Background of the Invention
Considering current consumption patterns of cooking oils and the serious environmental consequences often associated with their disposal, there is a significant economic and environmental value associated with the possibility of their recycling in general, and of their valorization at the point of consumption, in particular.
In fact, such valorization directly at the point of consumption presents several advantages, notably because it avoids the logistic required for collecting used cooking oils to a central recycling or disposal location, and because it represents an additional source of economic value, allowing consumers to use a basic material for obtaining other materials or products for other uses and benefits.
However, processes for recycling used cooking oils in a domestic, or small scale commercial setting, whether this is that of a household or that of a restaurant, are conditioned by several technical and functional constraints. It is therefore particularly important that a process for recycling used cooking oils in such settings presents a set of characteristics, notably in terms of easy use (in particular, simple handling of raw materials involved) and in terms of general efficiency (in particular, obtaining the intended quality with the least energy use by the process).
In the scope of the present document, the expression “used cooking oils” refers to oils used in food in general, independently of their origin or production, for dressing or cooking, such as for example frying, or other uses, whereby oils are used or exceed their use deadline, and loose food grade value, being therefore available and suitable for recycling or final disposal. Within the meaning of the expression “used cooking oils” are further considered food oils in the liquid or solid state, as well as other substances of the fat type presenting characteristics similar to food oils.
3. Description of Related Art
The concept of processing used cooking oils together with a processing pod, as well as a machine specific for such purpose, has been disclosed by the author and is therefore known in the related art.
In fact, the author has previously researched and developed the concept of recycling used cooking oils into candles, by means of their processing together with a composition of solidifying substances, including waxes and similar substances, whereby the composition is provided in the form of a capsule, and, the process is carried out by a machine with functional characteristics specific to the production of candles and meant for a small scale usage. The author has henceforth registered the PT 103856 thereby disclosing several functional aspects of a machine for producing candles based upon the processing of used cooking oils together with a solidifying composition based upon paraffin, stearin, microcrystalline wax, essences, anilines and other stabilizers. According to the document this composition is provided in the form of a capsule of cylindrical format. However, this cylindrical format has revealed itself as disadvantageous in several aspects. Moreover, the document does not disclose any particular technical characteristics neither of the capsule, notably in view of an efficient processing thereof, that is, ensuring a complete mixture with the used cooking oils in the shortest period of time and with the least energy use. As described in detail further below, such characteristics play a determinant role in the efficiency of the process and on the quality of the candles obtained as result of it.
The WO 2010/102370 A1 discloses an apparatus of domestic use for producing soap by means of recycling used cooking oils. This document points to the addition of several compounds separately from each other and in the same form as they may be usually found in the market. In this case, there is not a composition that integrates the different substances in certain proportions as considered as relevant for obtaining the envisage results.
The documents above do not disclose solutions in terms of the constitution and configuration of a processing pod, in view of maximizing the efficiency of the process and the quality of the candles obtained by it.
In fact, the production of candles from used cooking oils, as well as other products based upon the use of a wax, or similar, raises several issues. In this sense, as main quality aspects of a resulting candle, one highlights the structural stability at ambient temperature (including during very hot summer days), the uniform visual aspect, the suppression of smells often associated with used oils, the regular and complete burning behavior, and the observation of applicable safety standards and dispositions, in particular.